This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Power lift chairs are known that provide motor operated transition between a seated position of an occupant to a lift position which provides approximately 50 percent or more of a transition from a seated to an occupant standing position for occupants who have difficulty directly standing from a fully seated position.
Known power lift chair designs can impede placement of the occupant's feet in a position close to the center of gravity of the occupant and, therefore, require greater that necessary leg strength of the occupant to stand even when at a full lift position of the chair. In addition, known power lift chair designs have complicated operating mechanisms that are expensive to build and therefore result in a high cost of purchase. Further, known power lift chair designs do not provide for multiple chair positions that maximize occupant choice of seating and/or leg rest positions.